Lingerie, Crème Et Clés De Moto
by Maldorana
Summary: House met le merdier dans son bureau... Mais Pourquoi ?


-Bordel, mais où elles sont, elles ont pas pu s'envoler ! Pesta-t-il en ouvrant furieusement un tiroir.

Il jura, et souleva avec rage le reste des dossiers et autres papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau, si bien qu'ils rejoignirent aussitôt le sol.

House avait fini sa journée et cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'il mettait le merdier dans son bureau, à la recherche des clés de sa moto.

Soudain, il reconnut le rapide cliquetis des talons de sa patronne sur le sol, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? S'étonna-t-elle. Votre dernier cas s'apprête à rentrer chez lui.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle s'avança au milieu du fouillis qui envahissait la pièce : Des feuilles, des dossiers, des livres, et toutes sortes d'objets jonchaient le sol, tandis que son bureau et ses étagèrent se vidaient un peu plus de minutes en minutes.

-House ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Nettoyage de printemps, déclara-t-il sans lever le nez de ses affaires. Je mets tout par terre, et mes larbins passeront derrière pour tout ranger, railla-t-il, énervé.

Suspicieuse, Cuddy enjamba une ou deux piles de dossiers en désordre pour s'approcher, et s'aperçut qu'il ne faisait pas que foutre tout par terre, mais fouillait aussi dans tous les recoins.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Les clés de ma moto, avoua-t-il en soupirant. J'aurais juré les avoir laissé ici.

-Vous les avez peut-être oubliées ailleurs…

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils avec un air interrogatif.

-Peut-être en salle de consultation, ou… Quand vous êtes allé fouiner dans mon bureau, cet après-midi… Ajouta-t-elle avant de croiser les bras, le défiant du regard.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le coupa :

-House, je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez volé mes nouveaux sous-vêtements cet après-midi, pas la peine de le nier.

Il la dévisagea.

-Comment vous… ?

-**Mes sous-vêtements**, House, insista-t-elle. Ça ne peut être que vous. D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé, si vous pouviez me les rendre… Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard pressant.

-Mouais…

Il se posa sur sa chaise, se tourna, et attrapa un sac sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Magic silk », mais avant de lui tendre le paquet, il ajouta :

-A condition que vous mettiez l'ensemble rouge demain… Fit-il avec un sourire coquin

-Oh, donnez-moi ça ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui arrachant le sac des mains, agacée par son comportement.

Pendant qu'elle vérifiait que tout était bien là, House continua :

-Non, c'est vrai, le rouge il me plaît bien… Bon les autres aussi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive plus facilement à vous imaginer dans celui-là…

Il la regarda avec un sourire espiègle. Elle émit alors un soupir, et grimaça légèrement en tournant la tête. Cependant, l'air malicieux de House s'accentua encore lorsqu'il aperçu un léger sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle enjamba à nouveau les objets éparpillés sur le sol pour arriver à l'entrée de la pièce, et déclara :

-Allez, venez. Je vais vous aider à chercher vos clés.

Il leva un sourcil, attrapa sa canne et se leva.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je ne fais rien, dans une demie heure, vous aurez arraché la moquette et démonté les meubles. Venez, insista-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et la suivit, en prenant un malin plaisir à shooter de sa jambe valide dans tout ce qui était par terre.

Ils prirent le chemin du bureau de Cuddy, et passèrent devant la salle de conférence. La lumière était éteinte, les stores et les fenêtres intérieures fermées, ce qui plongeait la salle dans un noir total. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inhabituel…

Cuddy s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la salle, et dit à House de l'attendre, qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans la pièce en question.

Il la vit entrer dans la salle obscure, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte à travers les stores qu'elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière. « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là-dedans ? » Se dit-il, intrigué.

Finalement, il entra en clopinant. Mais au moment où il alluma la lumière, quatre individus firent un pas vers lui en criant : « Surprise ! »

House fronça les sourcils. La pièce était tout au plus décorée de quelques ballons attachés aux chaises, et d'un mot au tableau disant : « Happy Birthday House ! ». Il y avait aussi une pile d'assiettes et de verres en plastique, ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau et des boissons sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

Ils avaient fait un truc pour son anniversaire ? Pourtant ils savaient TOUS, et en particulier Cuddy, qu'il s'en foutait royalement ! Et puis ils allaient le féliciter… Le féliciter de quoi ? D'avoir un an de plus ? C'était débile ! Non, définitivement, il ne jouerait pas le jeu, il ne foutrait pas les pieds dans leur petite « sauterie ».

-Heu… Désolé, j'ai dû me tromper de salle, fit-il en fusillant Cuddy du regard.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais se rendit compte que Foreman se tenait déjà entre lui et la porte.

-Oh… Commença-t-il d'un air embêté.

Il sortit sa vicodine, en avala un cachet, puis reprit :

-Foreman, vous êtes viré si vous ne dégagez pas votre gros postérieur noir de là tout de suite !

-Vous êtes viré si vous faîtes ce qu'il dit, ajouta tout de suite Cuddy.

House se retourna immédiatement vers elle.

-Alors c'est vous qui avez tout manigancé, hein, avouez !

Elle lui lança un sourire charmeur, et expliqua :

-Cameron s'est occupé du gâteau, Wilson des boissons et de tout le reste, et moi j'ai réservé la salle et j'ai dû vous appâter.

-Et quel appât de choix ! Fit-il en la reluquant. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'enquit-il en montrant Foreman de sa canne.

-Il t'empêche de partir, répliqua Wilson avec un air amusé.

House poussa alors un soupir d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, et il faut que je vous rende ça aussi, déclara Foreman en envoyant ses clés à House.

Ce dernier les attrapa, puis eut un sourire de satisfaction, avant de lui rétorquer :

-Merci, mais pour la peine, demain vous rangerez mon bureau.

Foreman fronça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à pire que ça venant de House…

-Alors, vous venez goûter à votre gâteau ? Se réjouit Cameron.

Il lui lança un regard fatigué, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Bien sûr, Foreman bloquait toujours la porte. Il soupira et fixa le sol un moment.

Cuddy s'avança alors vers lui et lui prit le bras.

-Venez au moins prendre un verre.

Il résista d'abord, puis s'avança finalement avec elle vers la table.

-Je reste à une seule condition : Je veux vous voir avec les derniers bouts d'étoffe que vous avez achetés.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

-Rien que ça ?

-Ben oui… Enfin, je veux dire, si vous mettez des jarretelles après ça me dérange pas, mais c'est tout…

Elle eut un petit éclat de rire, et ils se servirent à boire.

-Servez-vous de votre imagination, lui répondit-elle finalement.

Il lui lança une moue implorante, à laquelle elle fit non de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne, et pendant près d'une heure, ils discutèrent. Foreman s'était bien sûr joint à eux, Chase faisait le malin devant Cameron en inspirant l'hélium des ballons pour imiter des voix de personnages de dessins animés, et Wilson racontait les anecdotes les plus croustillantes de ses amis urgentistes à House et Cuddy, qui étaient assis côte à côte sur la table. Ils avaient tous un peu bu, et l'ambiance était maintenant plutôt détendue.

-… Ah, et il me racontait aussi l'autre fois, qu'ils avaient un spécialiste de l'extraction anale. Gérard, il s'appelle.

A ces mots, Cuddy fit une grimace, et House le coupa pour s'adresser à sa patronne :

-Et ben vous devriez être fière de vos employés ! Déboucher le cul des gens, ça c'est une carrière ! Ironisa-t-il.

-Non mais je rigole pas, on imagine même pas le nombre de personnes qui arrivent, chaque mois, avec un objet suspect dans le…

Il s'arrêta.

-Enfin…

-Oui, on a compris, le coupa Cuddy avec un signe de la main.

-Ben dans le cul, dîtes-le ! Finit House.

Ils eurent tous un petit sourire face à la réaction de House, puis un silence s'installa. Finalement, Cuddy saisit les assiettes, et commença à servir tout le monde. C'était un simple gâteau au chocolat, contenant une couche de crème, et recouvert d'une fine tranche de pâte d'amande, sur laquelle était écrit : « Happy Birthday ».

Lorsque tout le monde eu finit son dessert, Cameron fut la première à aller chercher son cadeau pour House. Elle lui avait offert un vieux CD rock authentique des années 70, Foreman lui offrit un nouveau jeu pour sa PSP, Chase la nouvelle saison de General Hospital….

-Ah, je l'ai déjà ! Mais merci quand même, je me ferai du fric en la revendant sur eBay.

… Ce à quoi Chase fit une grimace, dépité, puis Wilson lui offrit deux billets VIP pour aller voir les Monster Truck.

-Je t'ai fait faux-bon la dernière fois, alors cette fois c'est moi qui invite.

-Cooooool, laissa échapper House.

Il se tourna alors vers Cuddy.

-Vous pouvez attendre ce soir si vous voulez me faire un strip-tease, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit à son tour, sortit une petite boite de sa poche, et lui tendit. Décontenancé par le fait que la boîte en question ressemblait plus à l'écrin d'une bague qu'autre chose, House ne put résister, et prit les mains de Cuddy dans les siennes en feignant l'émotion :

-Oh oui, Lisa, je le veux…

Puis après un très court silence, ils éclatèrent de rire. Bien sûr, House se contenta de sourire, mais cela lui arrivait tellement rarement de sourire avec sincérité… Cuddy était vraiment heureuse de le voir ainsi, surtout qu'il avait habituellement l'alcool très sarcastique.

Lorsque tout le monde se calma un peu, il lui prit le coffret des mains et l'examina :

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est ? La clé de votre maison ? (pause) De votre chambre ? S'exclama-t-il avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

-Ouvrez-le, allez.

Il s'exécuta et découvrit dans la boite un magnifique médiator blanc. Il le prit entre ses doigts et l'examina. Il y avait une emprunte spécialement creusé pour le pouce, et une autre de l'autre coté pour l'index. Le matériau semblait être de l'os, et il remarqua que au dos, dans un coin, était marqué en petites lettres d'or : « Greg. House ».

-Bonne prise en main, ergonomie correcte… Pointe taillée à la main commença-t-il en observant de plus près le bout de l'objet. Dans l'ensemble un bon médiator, fit-il, satisfait, en se tournant vers Cuddy.

Elle plissa les lèvres en un sourire, c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire merci, elle le savait, et était contente que cela lui plaise car elle avait longtemps hésité sur le cadeau à lui faire.

Foreman se leva soudain, l'interrompant dans ses pensées :

-Bon, j'avais promis de rester jusqu'aux cadeaux, maintenant je file : La soirée ne fait que commencer.

Il salua tout le monde, et passa tranquillement la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, Cameron aussi rentra chez elle, puis ce fut au tour de Chase :

-Bon, je rentre aussi. Je vais voir si je peux encore trouver des places pas trop chères pour le match de hockey de ce soir. Quelqu'un veut venir ?

Wilson le suivit, et ils laissèrent donc House et Cuddy seuls dans la pièce. Ils étaient toujours assis sur la table, et House dévorait Cuddy du regard - ou l'imaginait vêtue des quelques bouts de tissus qu'il avait découvert dans un certain sac il n'y avait pas si longtemps - pendant qu'elle observait leurs compagnons s'en aller.

Il sortit soudain de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, et se pencha en arrière pour obtenir une cuillère du morceau de gâteau qui restait.

-Alors, maintenant qu'on est seuls, vous me le faîtes ce strip-tease, au lieu de vous gaver ?

-Hmm hmm, fit-elle négativement en secouant la tête, la cuillère dans la bouche.

-Mais c'est mon anniversaire !

Elle retira la cuillère de sa bouche pour aller collecter un autre morceau de gâteau.

-Je vous ai déjà fait un cadeau, répliqua-t-elle en lui glissant la cuillérée de gâteau dans la bouche.

Il eut un mince sourire, puis avala sa part de gâteau avec délice en la fixant, avant de répondre :

-Oui… Mais pour une fois que vous m'obligez à subir une fête d'anniversaire, je pensais que vous m'offririez quelque chose de plus… Personnel…

A ces mots, Cuddy plissa les yeux et le regarda bizarrement, suite à quoi il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Des photos de vous toute nue… Je sais pas moi…

Elle fronça les sourcils avec un regard étonné.

-Vous êtes saoul, House… Affirma-t-elle.

-Ben vous pouvez parler, vous. Vous avez vu toute la crème que vous m'avez mis sur la bouche ?

Il allait s'essuyer, quand elle le retint, poussée par une sorte d'impulsion. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment, encore hésitante sur la marche à suivre, puis House, frustré, tenta encore une fois de retirer la crème qui lui bordait les lèvres.

A ce moment, Cuddy se lança : Elle lui bloqua les mains, et l'embrassa avec tendresse, récoltant au passage les ¾ de la crème qui se trouvait sur les lèvres du médecin pour la partager avec lui par la suite. Leur baiser fut doux, mais en même temps, reflétait la passion qui les animait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Cuddy murmura :

-Joyeux anniversaire, House.

Elle se leva alors, prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se retourner vers lui et d'ajouter :

-Et ne soyez pas en retard demain.

Il affichait un sourire satisfait, repensant au baiser sucré qu'ils avaient échangé, puis lui répondit simplement en essuyant de son doigt le reste de crème qu'elle n'avait pas dévoré, avant de s'en emparer en la regardant sensuellement.

Elle lui lança alors son sourire le plus charmeur, et fit demi-tour en direction de la porte, avant que House ne l'interpelle au moment où elle attrapait la poignée :

-Et je compte sur vous pour demain, le rouge, hein, n'oubliez pas !

Elle ouvrit la porte et tourna la tête vers lui en souriant. Demain elle mettrait le rouge, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle passa la porte en récoltant à son tour la crème qui lui restait sur les lèvres, en se remémorant le goût sucré des lèvres de House. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette soirée, se dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

FIN


End file.
